The Chaos of Emotions
by xX-July Evans-Xx
Summary: When Raven wakes up one morning to discover her emotions are actual beings, she wants to know why. Chaos presumes as she has to keep the secret of her emotions from her teammates. Plus Trigon is trying to kill her again, a recipe for chaos. No flames plz!
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: Hi. ^_^ This story is very random; just beyond the boundaries of crack fic. Well, a few feet; but still very random. No flames please, I'd prefer the review page to be flame-free. Otherwise I'd have to call the firefighters to wash out those flames. :P Anywho, I hope you enjoy, I worked hard on it, and …..you can drop a review, if you want. :-D No specific pairings just yet, although Cy/Rae may be mentioned. _

**"Raveeeen.." A voice purred, the owner unseen but its voice echoing in the empath's head as she revolved around quickly; trying to figure out who was there. Normally, she would only cast a glance over her shoulder, but something about the sugary-sweet voice irritated her and yet made her curious at the same time. "Let us out…" The voice continued, and there was a flash of pink. Raven jerked backwards in the darkness, standing on only a sharp crag of rock.**

** She held up her hands, her magic surging through her and the energy dripping from her fingers. "Who's there?" She asked, her voice serious and in a monotone at the same time. Her gaze flickered back and forth; but once again saw nothing. After a few seconds of hearing and seeing nothing, Raven was about to drop her hands, but then she saw it again: the flash of pink.**

** "Let us out, Raven…" The voice spoke again, but this time in a much deeper, but yet still female, voice. Raven revolved again, starting to get a bit irritated as the voices combined and began to chant; flashes of pink and orange filling her vision. She gritted her teeth, trying to regain control of the irritation beginning to bubble up inside her chest.**

** "Wake up, Raven," The higher-pitched voice suddenly cooed; having lost its mystic tone and now in a chirp. Raven straightened up, her eyebrows furrowing over her violet eyes in confusion. Wake up? Before she opened her jaws, something brushed against her face, something like fingers. "Wake up, Raven!" The voice repeated, a bit more brisk now, and then the empath felt something grab her by the shoulders, shaking her repeatedly. **

** Then, a flash of a pair of red eyes—**

Raven sat up in her bed instantly, her heart racing and the shattering of something in her room sounding distant in her ears. What she saw sitting on the edge of her bed made her jump back, her violet eyes stretched wide as something else shattered and broke due to her rapid emotions. Happy, decked in the usual pink outfit, was grinning where she sat.

"Finally, you woke up!" Happy chirped, swinging her legs uselessly, "We thought you were in a coma!" Raven didn't reply, her eyebrows disappearing into her hairline incredulously. How was Happy summoned without her noticing? And that's when it hit her; the voice from her dream had been the emotion.

"YOU thought she was in a coma, Happy," A voice, deeper and sounding exactly like the one in the dream, spoke from on the floor. Sitting crosslegged and levitating off the ground with her hood down, her cloak drifting peacefully behind her and her eyes flashing behind her wire-rimmed glasses was Intelligence, looking towards Happy with a slight disdain in her eyes.

Raven, even more shocked by this (but trying to control her raging emotions; despite them being in front of her), quickly looked around her room. Sitting, standing, and even playing with her statues of the demon birds, were her emotions; clad in several different colored cloaks. Raven narrowed her eyes, scooting up in her bed and trying to concentrate to summon them back into her.

"Oh, you shouldn't do that, Raven," Happy chirped, having noticed the empath close her eyes.

"And why not?" Raven retorted, keeping her eyes closed but her voice sharp as she tried to appear back in the Void once more.

To no avail, Happy spoke once more and interrupted her peace, "Because Arella made us true beings!" Raven's eyes shot open at the mention of her mother, her face seeming to pale even more, her eyes narrowing at the pink-clad figure, who was giggling wickedly.

"Happy won't be able to explain it, she's too ditzy," Rude snorted from where she was leaning against the window with her arms crossing her chest. Raven ignored this, and turned her head towards Intelligence with a slight confused air about her. She normally didn't get confused, but when things like her emotions suddenly claiming they were real people happened, she didn't have a clue as to what to do. Besides, she hadn't seen her mother in ages, so how was Raven to know what Arella did or did not do?

Intelligence got to her feet, her cape settling around her ankles as she paced towards Raven's bed. She made a shooing motion towards Happy; who stuck her tongue out at Intelligence and bounced away to go bother another emotion in the room. Intelligence settled in Happy's spot, her violet eyes searching Raven's face for any sign of emotion. Intelligence offered a tight-lipped smile upon seeing none.

"Trigon," Intelligence began simply, ignoring several gasps and the tightening of Raven's fists, "is becoming more powerful. He's been taking over your emotions, making you weaker. We don't know how he did this without you noticing, but he has. He already snatched Timid," Raven quickly scoped the room, not spotting the gray-cloaked figured but turning her attention back to Intelligence. "And Rage and Hatred are with him; undoubtedly. I tried to summon Arella, but I was just an emotion. I had to wait until you fell asleep. Your dreams are our link to their world, even if you remember them or not. You dreamed of Azarath, even though you don't remember it. The other part, where Happy and I were telling you to let us out, was remembered, however." A small smile decorated Intelligence's face.

"While you dreamt of Azarath; I got a chance to speak with Arella. She happened to be dreaming also; but I could have contacted her if she had been meditating too." Intelligence paused for an unknown reason, but continued, "She told me she knew. Trigon would have taken you over completely if he'd snatched all of us. She found a way to turn us into real people with her impossible magic. The only way for us to get into the real world, however, is if you let us escape your mind. The only way that was possible was for you to be dreaming or meditating. Otherwise, in a perfect state of peace. Happy suggested annoying you in your dream of the Void, which, I guess, worked." Intelligence offered another half-lipped smile.

Raven frowned as she let this information sink in. "A few things. I can still feel, right? And how come I haven't noticed that Trigon's taking over-" She was interrupted by thoughts. Thoughts of her exploding at Beastboy; her demon eyes showing up on her scalp more often than usual, the demon side of her being exploited too many times.

Intelligence intertwined her fingers together, then looked back up at Raven. Interrupting her thoughts, Intelligence spoke, "You still have your own thoughts, yes. Your emotions, we're not quite sure of, but Arella thinks they won't be as damaging as they were when we were emotions."

Raven blinked, the information finally sinking into her brain. Her gaze flickered once more around the room; to the broken shards of lamp on the floor, and to the figures lingering about, the room filled with a quiet buzz as they mingled. Or, in Happy's case, annoyed the crap out of others. Raven's violet eyes narrowed suspiciously, flickering back to Intelligence.

"How long will you be pure human? How long are you planning to stay in full bodies?" Raven asked, quickly correcting the questions, but staring intently into Intelligence's wire-framed glasses. Laughing only slightly, Intelligence reached up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Until Trigon has been defeated." At the look on Raven's face, Intelligence added, "Arella has plans to help, but he can only be defeated by you. If you enter your mirror, again." Intelligence jerked her head to the ancient dresser where Raven's mirror was placed. Curiosity had picked it up, looking into it with one eye screwed shut as she peered at her face.

Intelligence frowned and snapped her fingers, alerting Curiosity's attention. "Drop it," She commanded briskly, sounding much more like a mother than a wise emotion. Well, use-to be emotion. Curiosity loosened her grip on the mirror instantly, staring doe-eyed at Intelligence, but shaking it off and levitating to Raven's bookshelves to curiously scan her books.

Watching this movement with no particular interest, a sudden thought pierced Raven. "What about my teammates, what am I going to tell them? That my emotions have suddenly changed into human beings due to my dad trying to take over my body and murder me?" Raven's voice was sarcastic, but she continued to stare at Curiosity's back.

"Well," Intelligence murmured, "We're just going to have to adlib, aren't we?" As Intelligence got to her feet, quickly scolding Rude to stop being mean to Happy (who stuck her tongue out again), a sharp rap sounded at the door. Instantly, all the emotions fell quiet. Even Happy; but Intelligence's hand was glued to the pink-clad figure's mouth.

Raven sat up instantly at the knock, quickly throwing her sheets aside as she got to her feet. Summoning a dark blue cloak from her closet with a flicker of her finger, Raven settled it around her shoulders before approaching the door. Lifting the hood over her face, Raven made sure to only allow the door to open a few inches, blocking the available inches in which you could see into her room.

"What do you want?" Raven muttered, her voice impatient as she glared up at her robotic half-human friend standing at the door, Victor Stone, AKA: Cyborg.

"I heard something break in there, Rae, is everything alright?" Cyborg asked, one eyebrow arched on the human side of his face and his metallic fists placed onto his hips. For a split second, Raven's eye widened, but quickly fluttered back to normal.

"Nothing's wrong." Raven muttered, drawing back and about to shut the door when Cyborg's hand shot out and blocked the door from shutting, his human eye filled with suspicion and concern.

"Are you sure..?"He asked, but obviously didn't wait for an answer as he accidentally shoved the door open, taking a step inside the room. Raven quickly flinched as the robot gasped, his eyes scoping upon the figures, who stared at him with equal shock. Happy was looking overjoyed and Love and Lust were giggling like little schoolgirls, but that was about the most positive feedback the titanium teen received.

However, when Love and Lust giggled, Raven felt her face flush. Quickly forcing the embarrassment down, Raven was forced to stare into Cyborg's eyes when he turned to look at her. "What the heck is goin' on, Rae? Why are your emotions…here?" He beckoned to them.

Raven glowered up at the teen. "It's a long story." She muttered; herself having been just told it about 10 minutes ago. Cyborg leaned back, folding his arms across his chest, his face cool but his eye confused.

"I've got plenty of time to listen." The robot replied; and Raven stifled a sigh. She'd have no choice but to tell the Titan; and then he'd most likely go into a steaming rage over the fact that Trigon had grown stronger once more.

`_Author's Note: Is it alright? Good, bad? :D No flames. Just a reminder. I think Intelligent is acting like a mom, LOL! X3 I hope you guys enjoyed and no specific pairings just yet._


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: Special thanks to cursedrogue, who PM'd me asking when I was going to update. I hope you like this chapter, cursedrogue!_

Raven let out the slightest of sighs, her breath sending a strand of violet hair drifting into the air then dropping back down against her pale forehead. "Intelligence." Raven summoned the yellow-clad figure, who drifted peacefully from where she'd had her hand clamped over Happy's mouth. "Tell him the story." Intelligence simply nodded, her hood falling with the movement, and the figure quickly took a spot on Raven's bed. Cyborg followed suit with an arched eyebrow, but he ignored the mattress creak with protest under his heavy weight.

Raven began to drift towards her bathroom, her mind whirring with thoughts and questions. She quickly opened the door to the small room, but was suddenly interrupted when Curiosity popped up in front of her. "Whatcha doing?" She quipped, tilting her head to the side and staring at Raven with wide violet orbs through her cloak. Raven's hand twitched on the doorknob; she'd almost forgotten how annoying Curiosity was.

"Trying to get ready. Unless you want to smell my bad breath all day, then move." Raven ordered firmly, her own violet eyes glaring into Curiosity's. Curiosity shrugged, but moved away, darting slowly over to Cyborg. With an irritated shake of her head, Raven could hear the murmurs of her emotions starting again, and Intelligence beginning to tell Cyborg the story.

Quickly twisting the doorknob and stepping inside the bathroom, the empath summoned her roll of toothpaste and dark blue toothbrush. In a few swift movements, the cap had been yanked off, and Raven was scrubbing at her teeth hastily. While doing so, she lowered her hood with her free hand and snatched up a brush from the counter, staring into a mirror while she began to yank the brush through her knotted hair. Spitting a few times, then finally putting away the toothbrush and toothpaste, Raven continued to yank roughly at her hair.

Muttering a low curse when the brush forcibly removed a tangle, Raven finally threw the brush down back onto the counter. Expectedly, it bounced off and clattered to the floor. Ignoring this, Raven drew her hood back over her face, and turned to sweep out of the bathroom once more, where she was met by an aggravated robot.

"How come you didn't tell me this, Rae?" He spoke, gripping her shoulders and staring intently into her eyes. She didn't blink, unfazed by his gaze, and was about to sarcastically retort something when her emotions decided to do it for her.

"Too lazy." Lazy mentioned, shortly yawning afterwards and slumping tiredly against Brave, who rolled her eyes.

"Didn't want to talk to anybody, being the loner she is." Rude scoffed, but was shortly responded by a punch to the shoulder. She glared at the emotion who did it, which naturally was Brave, even with Lazy drooling all over her.

"You idiots." Intelligence muttered, getting up from her position on the bed and shooting the other emotions a look full of disdain. She quickly turned to Cyborg, who'd let Raven's shoulders go and faced the others. "She just found out this morning. So don't blame her for anything." Intelligence's reply was sharp as she placed her hands on her hips and stared warningly up at the huge robot.

With a blink of surprise, Cyborg lifted his hands in defense and was about to say something, when Happy sprung. "I don't think Cybear was accusing Rae-Rae of doing anything!" The pink-clad emotion had leapt upon Cyborg's back, throwing her arms around his neck and propping her head on his shoulder with an idiotic grin spreading across her face.

Raven stifled a groan of protest, but satisfied herself with a simple growl through her clenched teeth. Happy obviously didn't seem to care, for she kept on beaming and hanging on to Cyborg like an idiot. "Woah, Happy," Cyborg chided, his human face slightly red while a grin of his own appeared on his face. "Sorry, Rae, didn't know you found out just this morning." The robot turned to Raven to awkwardly apologize, flashing his boyish grin down at her.

"Ok, then." Raven rolled her eyes, signifying the end of the conversation, but quickly restarted another one, "What are going to do with all these emotions? They can't just stay locked up in my room all day and destroy my things." At this, Raven glowered up at Happy, who giggled innocently down back at her.

"You're room is too dark for me, anyways." Happy chirped before Cyborg could respond, continuing to grip his neck as she stuck out her tongue playfully. Intelligence, however, looked plain annoyed by this. Raven was too, but her eyebrow only twitched in her average emotionless façade.

"I don't know yet, but I think we should tell Rob about Trigon." Cyborg put in, looking down at Raven to get her take on the situation. She looked morosely back up at the hybrid, and offered a half-frown.

"If we do, you know he's going to get all obsessed over it. Just like Slade." Rude suddenly interrupted the conversation, smirking as all gazes turned to her. "It's like the Boy Wonder's in love with him." She cackled lightly, her smirk growing wider.

"Oh, shut up." Brave rolled her eyes at Rude, who turned to growl furiously at the green-cloaked emotion, whose arm was twined around Lazy's waist, supporting the dozing emotion.

Raven folded her arms across her chest, ignoring Brave and Rude's banter, and spoke, "I do think Rude has some kind of a point though. He will get obsessed over it. And this is my battle to fight." Her eyes seemed to darken, her scowl deepening.

"Oh, don't be such a grumpy puss." Happy said with another innocent grin and a fluttering of her eyes, but was met by a sharp glare from Intelligence.

"This is not a laughing matter, Happy." She spoke, her voice echoing around the room as she adjusted her glasses quickly to examine Raven. "Raven could be destroyed by Trigon. We need to find some way to fight him and take him down."

"You don't think we don't know that, Intelligence? Man, and I thought you were smart," Rude scoffed, having slapped Brave just a few seconds ago due to the fight they'd been in, but she'd obviously shook it off. Intelligence glared once more at Rude, her lips twisting down into a dark scowl.

"I have an idea!" Brave suddenly bellowed loudly, all eyes flickering to her. She paused dramatically for a second, then grinned widely. "We need to use some…KARATEH!" She pronounced it dramatically, throwing Lazy off of her and striking a karate pose. Lazy simply fell to the floor and continued to sleep, but several emotions about the room groaned.

"Karate isn't the answer to everything, Brave." Intelligence pointed out, looking a bit more irritated as each second ticked by.

"Well, whatever we use, we'll be sure to kick his butt!" Confidence suddenly spoke from where she'd perched herself on top of the bookshelf, crouching like a cat and laying flat on her belly, peering over the shelves with a cocky grin fixing itself onto her pale face.

"I'm not s-sure about this," Anxiety nervously stammered, weaving through the crowd to stop in front of Cyborg and Raven. She dipped her head and began to tug gently on a strand of her violet hair, before finally speaking again, "I mean, R-Raven can d-die if she faces Trigon alone! And if someone helped her, t-they'd probably d-die too…" Anxiety kept her head low, trembling slightly from nervousness.

"You sound like Timid." Intelligence pointed out from Raven's side, smiling lightly. However, that smile vanished instantly. "But she does have a point. I think you might have a better chance of defeating Trigon with help." The yellow cloaked emotion pointed out, one hand placed on her hip and the other pointing an index finger at nothing in general.

"I don't need help." Raven snarled, allowing her eyelids to slip closed for a second to control her irritation, forgetting about her emotions being real, then opened her eyes once more. "Why can't you understand that? I can defeat Trigon by myself." Raven folded her arms across her chest, her gaze flicking back and forth from a serious Cyborg to a slightly annoyed Intelligence.

"Raven, why are you so stubborn? Y'know, Intelligence is right about you getting killed and all. I don't care what you say, I'm gonna help you with the fight." Cyborg finally spoke, his human eye narrowed as he placed his hands on Raven's shoulders and turned her to face him. Raven blinked in surprise, but didn't have time to speak before her emotions commented.

"Aw! So noble." Happy swooned, giggling from her perch on Cyborg's back.

"Such a gentleman." Love sighed, placing a hand over her heart. At this, Raven inwardly scoffed. Gentleman? Apparently, Love hadn't seen him eat or argue with Beastboy…

Raven could feel the heat beginning to rush to her face, and she thanked Arella inwardly that her hood was on. She pulled herself out of Cyborg's grip before her emotions could blabber anything else, but noticed that a small blush was spreading across Cyborg's face as well. Noticing her violet eyes fixed on him, he grinned a sheepish, boyish smile normal for him.

"Aw, Rae-Rae's blushing!" Happy cheered in a higher voice than usual, hopping down from her spot on Cyborg and forcibly removing Raven's hood, all while bouncing on her pink boots and giggling like a little school girl. Taken aback and furious at Happy for letting her blush to be shown, Raven let out a feral growl and yanked her hood back over her face, her eyes narrowing threateningly into slits at the emotion.

"If you insist on helping me, Cyborg, then there's only one thing I need you to do." Raven muttered, shaking off her blush and turning to face her door, an emotionless expression fixing itself onto her pale face. "Is babysit these.." Raven paused, thinking for a word, but finally adding, "Children." It seemed to word to best suit them all, with the slight exception of Intelligence.

She began to stride towards her door, planning on meditating and trying to let the information sink into her brain fully. "Wha-?" Cyborg's confused voice sounded from behind her, and a low smirk crossed her face as her mechanical door whirred open to let her step into the hall.

The muffled shouts, squeals, and murmurs became silent as the door slid shut behind her. Raven paused for a second, then allowed a small smile to cross her face. Quickly jarred out of her thoughts by the picture of Trigon randomly bursting into her head, her smile quickly turned into a scowl. She summoned a huge black bird to envelop its wings around her, teleporting her to the top of the enormous Titans Tower.

_Author's Note: Rushed and not my best work… Sorry, but I still hope you enjoyed…!_


End file.
